Masks used for treatment of SDB such as OSA are typically held on a patient's head by headgear. Headgear typically includes one or more headgear straps that are adapted to engage with the mask and hold the mask in position on the patient's face. In addition, headgear should be comfortable so that a patient can wear the mask at night while they sleep. There is a continuous need in the art for headgear that is comfortable, fits a wide range of patients, is easily manufactured, and is inexpensive.
A problem with some prior art headgear is that a given size may fit very few patients, or alternatively that they may require a large number of adjustments to fit. Another problem with some prior art headgear is that they have a tendency to leave facial marks in use. Another problem with some prior art headgear is that they are awkward and complicated to use.